Having Family
by Two-BitGortez
Summary: Completed. Johnny was given a crappy family at birth and now he has the chance to be apart of a real one. What happens when things tend to be against him at times.
1. Curtis's house

Disclaimer: I own no one.  
  
Okay, this fic is going to be about what happens to Johnny and the rest of the gang after Bob's killing. Johnny needs a family and Dally is going to try and be a role model for Johnny. I couldn't have the two best people be left out in the story. Well, actually, Two-Bit is the best, but that's only because that is my nickname.  
  
Curtis' house  
  
It was around midnight when I opened the door to the Curtis' house. I slowly walked over to the couch and laid down on it. My parents had finally had it with me. My mother actually agreed with my father for once, which truly surprised me. They wanted me gone, and I went, but not without the feeling of hurt. I felt the tears line my eyes and then slowly, but surely fell in streaks down my face. I knew that one day this was bound to happen, but I thought that it would never happen. I was wrong again and I was left with no one to love me, but the gang now. I cried myself into a deep sleep and my dreams came flooding back at what had happened.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
I walked into the house wanting to change into a pair of different clothes. I looked at the clock that was about ready to fall off on the wall and shock my head at the voices that were yelling at one another. My mother always wanted her way. When I didn't allow her to see me in the hospital, that put full out fire in her eyes. I walked into the house and saw her sitting on the couch.  
  
"What are you doing home Young man? Shouldn't you be out with those friends of yours saving those little brats. You know thanks to them we are paying off things that we can't pay off, so what do you have to say for your self mister?" My mother screamed at me as my father came out of the kitchen with a beer in hand.  
  
"Leave, Johnny. We don't want you here and you know it. Thanks to you I'm losing everything I ever owned. Now get out of here before I do something to you thank won't ever get you out of the hospital. The only reason I haven't done that before was because of your stupid friends." My father raged as I ran to go up to my room, which was really nothing, but a mattress and a dresser. "Don't you dare go up there you have nothing here that is your." He implied as he grabbed my shirt and flung me across the room.  
  
I ran out of the door not looking behind. The only thing I had time to grab was my old jacket that Dally had given to me for a hand me down present.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
I woke up when I hit something hard and ungodly cold. I looked at where I was and I was on none other than the Curtis' floor. I slowly got up and noticed the strain in my neck form where I had obviously slept wrong on it. I laid back down on the couch and thought about how I just had lain on the couch the night before about how I was going to tell the gang what had gone on.   
  
I heard a groan coming from down the hall and looked at the small clock that was hung on the wall. Seven o'clock. It must be Darry getting up. He was the one who was up this in the morning. Pony was usually the one up last year, but ever since his sickness he has been getting some more sleep, since he isn't fully recovered yet. Darry walked on to the kitchen as I looked straight at him, which didn't matter since he didn't even see me, or so I thought until he called my name.  
  
"Hey, Johnny, can you come in here for a minute?" He asked me as I slowly made my way over to him.  
  
"Yeah, what is it Darry?" I questioned as he motioned for me to take a seat.  
  
  
  
"How long have you been here?" He then questioned as he moved to take a seat next to me. He handed me a cup of chocolate milk and then placed some eggs and toast in front of me. "Happy Birthday" he then said as he walked back down the hall to get the other two brothers up.  
  
I had completely forgot about my birthday, and I guess that it was kind of fun knowing that someone remembered me, not that the gang wouldn't, but they did last year.  
  
I started to eat my breakfast and couldn't help but savor every bit of it. I watched as Pony and Soda trailed in and smiled at me, then watched them as they sat back down.  
  
"So, how long have you been here?" Darry re-asked as he waltzed back into the room with a grin swept across his face.  
  
"Since Midnight. I couldn't sleep and it was cold." I said as I finished up my meal and then walked over to the sink. I placed the dishes into the sink and then walked out to the living room. I sat back on the couch and then curled up not wanting to tell the others right now what had happened.  
  
A/N Okay this chapter is done See you next time. 


	2. Having to tell

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone yet in this story.  
  
Having to Tell  
  
I must have fell asleep again because when I woke up the whole gang was staring at me. I didn't know what to say. They all looked like they had something on their minds that had to do with me. I sat up slowly and looked at everyone. "What." I said as Soda came over to where I was and sat down next to me.  
  
"Hey, Johnnycakes how are you doing?" Dally asked as he looked straight at me.  
  
"I'm fine. What makes you think I wouldn't be alright?" I questioned as the gang shook their heads.  
  
"Well, for starters, you have a huge bruise on your cheek that wasn't there yesterday. Then you came here last night at midnight, with a small duffle bag with clothes in it. They aren't even your size, cause last time I knew you couldn't fit into baby clothes." Darry said as he held up my small bag.  
  
"Hey, Johnny please don't hide what is going on please tell us." Pony begged, as he looked me into my eyes.  
  
"Fine." I said as I looked to everyone and then began to talk. "Lat night I went into the house to change and my mom and dad where going at it again. My father told me to get out and so did my mother. Apparently they are having some trouble with money and they are losing a lot of things. They told me to get out and I did only having enough time to grab a few things that I have good memories about." I looked at the floor as they all stared at me with sorrow and pity in there eyes.   
  
I hated when people did that. I was about to say some more when there was a knocking on the door and I watched as Darry went over to answer the door. The door opened at a tall man that was wearing a suit entered. "Hello I'm looking for a Jonathan Patrick Cade. I was told that I may find him here."  
  
"He is here can I help you first please." Darry said as Soda brought me into the kitchen and then left after telling me to stay where I was.  
  
"Yes I'm Detective Mike Jeter from the Tulsa State Police and we have some charged accounts on Tim and Miranda Cade. They are abuse charges and we need to take him down town to make sure that they are true. Then if they are the state will be taking him from there." The detective said.  
  
"Excuse me that state will not be taking him from there I won't allow it. Johnny needs us and taking that away form him is all he needs right now." Dally said as my mouth dropped open, not that anyone could actually see though.   
  
"What do you mean sir? The state has that right over this matter and the only way that he will let him stay with someone is through an exam." The Detective said. "I'll be back a little later to get him settled for a cross exam. I want his things ready and everything that he will need for while he is at the orphanage."   
  
"No I'll bring him down this afternoon and then I will be taking him home with me. Where he belongs." Dally said as the detective gave in and shook his head.  
  
"Fine, but the state will have to see your home and see if you have a job in order to keep him." The detective said as he walked out of the house.  
  
I walked out of the room and looked at Dally who had a grin on his face. "Thanks Dally." I said as the gang all looked at me. "Umm... Dally how are what and we going to get your place passed the job? Not to be rude or anything."  
  
"Don't worry I've got it covered. I have a job at the Dx next week and then I have a place next to Bucks. He owns it and doesn't use it so I live in there and rent rooms out upstairs, and down stairs. We will be living on the main floor. Our kitchen and stuff is out of the way. So it is just ours." Dally said with a slight grin. "I let on of my friends stay there free so he works there during the day so I can go off and do things that I have to do."  
  
"That means that if you get approved that I won't have to go out an live with some strangers right." I said as I smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah, so I guess I should go and clean up the place. Well, I'll see you guys later. "Dally said as he went to go out of the door.  
  
`"Hey wait up." I yelled as I ran after him. He smiled lightly and then swung his arm around me as I caught up.  
  
A/N Well here is another chapter. Hope you like it. By the way Detective Mike Jeter is named after Mike Piazza and Derek Jeter. My sister and I's favorite Baseball players we're from New York so they go with the Territory I don't care if I live P.A. 


	3. Cleaning House

Disclaimer: I own no one, but my characters.   
  
Cleaning house  
  
I would glance over at Dally every so often and then he would look at me and smile at me. "So, Johnnycakes what are we going to do when we get there besides clean the apartment?" Dally asked me as we walked down the streets that were pretty well quiet.  
  
"I don't know. Well, can I use the shower and maybe get a new pair of clothes to go down to the station with. I don't think the clothes I have on now are going to be to impressive." Johnny said as I went to laugh.   
  
"Sure Buddy, anything you want. Just don't start go calling me papa or anything got it." I said as we turned the corner that led over to Maple Ave.   
  
"Anything you say Dall. Hey Dally. Do you think that the cops will let me stay with you? With your records and all." I said as Dally stopped to look at me He looked at me as if I was like the lost puppy that everyone was calling me. I hadn't noticed how I really notice how skinny I was until Dally pulled me into a hug. If only he knew how much a home would mean to me.  
  
"I don't know buddy, but we are going to try everything that we can and we are going to hope for the best." Dally said as we continued walking down the street. I sighed and then followed him into a large building complex.   
  
We walked into to a small room that looked like it could use a lot of fixing up. I looked all around and then noticed a man talking with Dally. Once he was finished he walked back over to me. "Hey, Johnny I want you to meet my friend Greg. He is the one who runs this place while I am out to work." I watched as Greg came over to me and then shook my hand.  
  
"So you are Dallas' son." Greg said with a smile. "Not that way, but close as to you will get. Dally has already threatened me that if anything ever happens to you I'm dead. Well I have to get back to work." He then said as he turned to go over to the desk where a person was waiting for him.  
  
"Your son?" I questioned Dally who was smiling to all the end of the earth.  
  
"Yeah. I like to think of you as that kind of responsibility. Just like Darry and his brothers. Well, look you better go hop in the shower. While I start painting the hallway." Dally said as he showed me it the part of the complex that was all ours.   
  
I showered as fast as I could and then changed into clothes that Dally had laid out for me. I went to find Dally and noticed that there was a letter on the kitchen table and I picked it up. It read  
  
Dear Johnny.   
  
I have gone out to the store and I will be back in a few. Please don't leave the house for anything. I will be back shortly to bring you down for questioning. If I'm not back before 3:00 please go and call Darry. He said that he would pick you up and drive you there. I will meet you there then. Please don't get into anything by the way and the hall is wet with the paint so be careful.  
  
Love you always,  
  
Dally  
  
P.S. no one hers of this Love you always. Its like our secret, but always know that I really do love you Johnny. You know that I'm only joking about this right, not the love thing, well you know what I mean. See you seen  
  
I decided that I would go and sit down at watch some TV, while I waited for the time to go by.  
  
A/n Well I have to go I'm in a tornado warning where I live and my mom wants the computer off So until next time. Adios If there is a next time :( 


	4. questioning

Disclaimer: I own no one, but my charater  
  
Questioning  
  
I waited 'till three and sure enough Dally showed up. He walked into the house and then motioned me to get into the car. I followed him out and hopped into the passengers seat in the front. "Hey, Johnny what did you all do whlie you waited for me?" Dally asked me with a smile."  
  
"I just waited and watched T.V. is that all right?" I asked him as he looked strangely at me.  
  
"Yeah, thats fine. I was just wondering buddy. Hey, you don't mind do you, but I won't be able to buy you new clothes 'till I get paid which won't be for another week. All the money I have now is going for food and to fix up the complex. Alright?" Dally questioned as he pulled into the police stations parking lot.  
  
"Yeah sure no problem. I'll do anything to get a home." I said as Dally laughed. "I'm mean I have one now with you, but the clothes can wait." I got out of the car and waited for Dally to get out. He soon followed with a bunch of papers in his hands.  
  
When we walked into the station, I noticed many of the officers that had been at the hospital from the night of that church fire. If it wasn't for them I would of never have been able to walk again. They took their time and told me that they loved me and were going to teach me how to walk again. Just because I saved those kids. Dally even helped and I coudn't help but smile at that memory.  
  
Dally told me to go over and sit down in one of the waiting room chairs. I did and wached as Dally went off to talk with one of the men. He then came over to me and showed me off to another room. I watied for Dally but noticed through the glass window that was infront of me. Then Detective Mike Jeter walked in and sat down in front of me.   
  
"Okay Mr. Cade." He began to say. "You have every right to tell the truth nothing you say in here will be heard by anyone, but me. Please tell me everything that you know so we can rightfully put your parents away for what they have done. Now remeber that they can't do anything to you and you can say anything that they have done to you or others." He finished as I nodded my head in reply. "Alright then. Is it true that your parents hurt you?"   
  
"Yes." I replied dully.  
  
"How did they do this?" He then said which made me wonder where I should begin.   
  
" Sir I know that I should tell you, but I don't know how to tell you. There were so many things that they have done, I can show you the scars from them again, but you have already sceen them before when I was learning how to walk again." I said as I began to take off my jacket.   
  
'There is no need for that now, but you may have to when we take this to court. Now how do you like that man in there named Dallas Winston? How does he treat you and doesn't his record scare you.?" I was then asked in a rush.  
  
"Well I love the man in there. He is like a father to me also In guess you can say that he is more like a brother. He is really protective and is always there. He is always saying that is something bad happened to me, he wouldn't know what to do with his life. His record sure doesn't scare me. I know who he really is and I love him like he is my father." I said with a smile on my face as the detective just shook his head.  
  
"I see, but does he have anyway to support you, and you kow that I will have to see proof of this." He then said as I grinned ear to ear.  
  
"He got a job at the DX that he is starting next few weeks. The he owns an apartment complax that he is fixing up right now and his friends help ru n it while he is out getting things for thte place." The detective could only look at me. He smiled a huge smile and then stood up.   
  
"You are going to come with me so we can get all the signing over papers done. Then we are going to set up dates to check on you." He said as a he lead me into a different room.  
  
I watched as Dally then entered the room and came over to me. I jumped up and hugged him as he hugged me back.   
  
"Dally did you here I can stay with you." I said as I jumped around doind a little dance.  
  
"Mr. Cade. We need you to fill out some forms, you too Mr. Winston." Detective Mike Jeter said.   
  
I wissed through most of my papers and then I came upon a touch question. ' New Name if wanted.' My choice. Did I want a new name. I thought for what seemed like hours yet it was a matter of only minutes It was my last question on the sheets that I had to fill out and I knew what the answer was going to be. 'Yes' I was going to change my name. My name now was going to be ' Texas Matthew Winston.' (A.N. I thought of Dallas, Texas. Get it. I know corney, but hey I'm having a bad day here.) I signed my old name on the bottom corner followed by my new name.   
  
I turned in the sheet and the officer looked at me as if my head was in backwards. "Okay, Mr. Dallas Winston, you need to sign this." The officer said as he handed the paper to Dally. Dally looked at me as I bit my bottom lip and looked at the ground. He signed the paper and then we were told that we could leave.  
  
When we got outside Dally swung his arm around me and then laughed. "Well Texas. Looks like we are a family now. So what do you want to do." He said as I leaned into his shoulder.  
  
"I want to go and hang out with you is that okay?" I asked as he shook his head rapidly.  
  
"Yeah sure, Tex buddy. I'm going to call you that for short. How about we go to the diner for dinner." He stared with a huge smile. I had never seen him smile so much before. "By the way why did you pick Matthew out of all the names in the world?"  
  
"Can I tell you later Dally, I really don't want to tralk about that yet." I said as I tried to hid the tears when I remembered the little baby and his cold stone that marked his grave. I tried to hide the tears, but it was to late. They began to run down my face, at an unstopable pace.  
  
A/N. Well this chapter is done. Who is this Matt? Find out in the next chapter called Baby Matthew. 


	5. baby matthew

Disclaimer: applies as always  
  
Baby Matthew  
  
A/N. Okay I'm going to start and change people P.O.V. I need to do that cause I'm having a hard time staying in one persons P.O.V.  
  
**Dally's P.O.V.**  
  
I looked over to Johnny, (well actually Texas I guess, but I still am going to refer to him as Johnny when people are thinking.) who started to cry. When we reached the car I wrapped him into a hud. " Don't cry Tex, everything is going to be all right. Do you still want to go to the diner?" I asked him as he shook his head yes. "All right then dry your tears, lil' buddy."  
  
Johnny looked forward and then started to wipe the tears away from his face. He smiled at me and then laughed at the face I was giving him. "Thanks Dally." He said as I smiled back at him.  
  
I drove for a few miles and then we arrived at the diner. I doubt that Johnny ever went in there with family. We both hopped out of the car and then moved to the frount of the building. I opened the door and Johnny went in and I followed him. We were seated near the back and were handed to menus. I quickly figured out what I wanted which would be my usual. A cheeseburger, with the homemade french fires. I placed my menu down and looked at Johnny.  
  
"Tex what are you going to get?" I asked as he looked at me.  
  
"I don't know. What are you going to get?" He asked me and I looked at him in the eyes. He wanted what I wanted I was use to that.  
  
"Well, I'm going to get a shake to drink and then I'm going to have a cheeseburger and the homemade french fries." I said with a proud smile plasterd on my face.  
  
"I want the same Dally, That sounds really good, but I rthink I'm going to have a strawberry milkshake instead of Chocolate." Johhny said as he looked at me with and then gave a small laugh, "You know, if the gang could only see this they would think I'm nutts buy having a strawberry shake instead of a chocolate."  
  
"You know you are right there." I said as I smiled at him and then ast the waitress who had came over.  
  
"Hello Dally, what brings you here." She said. The girl waiting on us was a girl who stayed at the house. Her name was Emma Dawson.  
  
"I'm, here with my buddy Tex, he is the new boy that is moving in with me." I said as she looked over Johnny.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Tex,. Hey Dally I thought you said that a boy named Johnny was moving into the house." Emma said as she looked at me and cocked her eyebrow.  
  
"I changed my name at the station to Texas Matthew Winston. So we could at least be like brohers." Johnny said as Emma smiled and nodded at his statement.  
  
"That make since. Well what can I do for you too, your my last table so you have my full attention." Emma said as we told her what we wanted.  
  
"Hey, Emma why don't you get something to eat too and Join us." Johnny said as I looked at him.  
  
"I guess. Hey Dally is that okay, and can I get a ride home with you then?" She asked as I shook my head yes.  
  
I watched as she moved toward the kitchen and then I looked over to Johnny who was looking at me. "Hey Dally, is it okay if I tell you about Matthew now. I haven't told anyone before and I think I really need to get it off of my chest." Johnny said as I shook my head yes. "Well you see Matthew was my baby brother. My parents killed him when he was one week old. He was born at home and my parents killed him because he wouldn't shut up." Johnny stopeed to take a deep breath. "That was the week I couldn't leave my house to hang out with you. I had to try and protect my brother and take care of him, but it was too hard and I lost. I named him Matthew because that was my grandfathers name. He died a few years after I was born, my mom and him never got along and my mom actually killed him."  
  
I watched as Johnny closed his eyes, I knew that this was hard for him to tell me, but I knew that this was something good for him. "I had him buried and it took me forever to get the money for a small grave marker." Johnny continued and then stopped as are food arrived.  
  
"I'll be back in a few." Emma said as she walked back to the kitchen.  
  
"When was his bithday and how old would he have been in present time, If you don't mind me asking, you don't have to answer if you don't want to?" I asked as he looked up from his plate.  
  
"He was born on July 8th and he would have been one almost two in the present time." Johnny said as I looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Texas. Why didn't you tell any fo us about him before we could of helped!" I exclaimed as he shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Well, I tried, but Face it you were in Jail and they wouldn't let me visit you. Two-Bit is always drunk, Darry is always working. Steve just hates me and Pony. Pony is always day dreaming, then Soda, well is Soda and he's always with Steve. Then my parents said if I told anyone about what was happening I'd be dead. I guess I'm lucky that I'm alive, but still apart of me hurts." Johnny said as we both finished our meals and Emma came out to join us. I looked at Johnny with sympathy, but I knew that he didn't want it.  
  
We were all just sitting there talking when Emma spotted her friend and decided that she was going to go with her to the mall, so It was just Johnny and I. We decided that we wanted some desert do I went up to the counter and paid for two pieces fo Apple pie. I went back to the table and handed a piece two Johnny. We were both almost done when a bunch of familiar faces entered the diner and sposted us right off the bat. They began to walk over to us and the pulled up chairs and joined us without our consent.  
  
"Hey , Hey look what we have here." Two-Bit wailed at us as he grabbed my shake and took a sip of it. "Hey what kind of shake did you get Johnny. It sure ain't chocolate." He then said as he moved over to Johnny and swung his arm around him.  
  
"Hey, Two-Bit no dip sherlock, he has strawberry. By the way Johnny isn't here any more. Only Texas Matthew Winston." I said as the gang looked at me as if I had three heads.  
  
"What?" Darry questioned as he looked at Johnny.  
  
"I wanted to change my name so I choose what I choose. Dally had nothing to do with it is thats what you are wondering. You can even ask the cops if you don't believe me." Johnny said as he moved uncomfotably in his seat.  
  
"But why did you have to change you name?" Pony questioned as I looked at Johnny who was looking at the rest of the gang.  
  
"Because I had to.." Was all Johnny siad before he looked at me. "Hey, Dally can we go now?" He asked as I nodded my head yes and followed him out the door, but not before I told the gang to meet me at my place in a few hours.  
  
A/N. Another chapter done. Until next time adios. ~_~ 


	6. bed

Disclaimer: Apllies as Always.  
  
Bed.  
  
**Dally's P.O.V.**  
  
I hopped in the car and then I watched as Johnny hopped in. We rode in silence until we reached the house. "Hey, Dally?" Johnny Questioned.  
  
"Hn." I replied as I parked the car and we both hopped out.  
  
"Thank you for everything. " Johnny said as he went into the house. In a matter of minutes he was showered and dressed ready for bed. I walked into his room as he was hopping under the covers. He looked up to me as I smiled down at him and reached for the covers.  
  
"Good night Tex buddy," I said as I kissed him on the forhead and then tucked him in like a real mother or father would do. "I love you and don't forget that." With that I left the room and then headed back as I heard him calling me."What do you need honey?" I asked as I saw the book on the nightstand. I smiled and then headed back over to him and then picked up the book. "Growing into a baby for me are you. Well I guess that you never had a chance to really have someone to read to you. Well her we go." I began as I read the story outloud.  
  
I heard the door to the room open after awhile and I looked down and noticed that Johnny was out cold I placed the book down and then headed out to the living room where the gang was.  
  
"Okay what is this all about." Steve said in a colder voice than usual. "Why did he change his name and why does he not want to tell us about the orgin of his middle name."  
  
"Well one he changed his name to Texas because he wants nothing to do with the past, and two his brothers name was Matthew and his parents killed him after a few weeks of being born. Thats the time when Johhny couldn't leave the house do to that." I said aas everyoned mouths dropped open.  
  
I was about to say more when I heard this cry from the bedroom and I quickly went back to see Johnny there in the corner crying. The whole gang followed me and I went over to Johnny who was out cold slepping on the floor.  
  
"He must have slept on the floor at home." Was all I could mutter as I picked the boy up and placed him in the bed again. Tucking him in as I left the room again.  
  
A/N. OKAY I AM STUCK HELP ME AND GIVE ME IDEAS PLEASE OR I MIGHT HAVE TO DROP THIS STORY. 


	7. Screams in the night

Disclaimer: I own no one well you know what I mean  
  
A/N Okay well I have some Ideas now from the help of some of the reviewers (undying gratitude to Parselmouth Princess) Well sorry that it is taking me so long to update everything I have been reading things for a competition we are going to have at school where we have to read 24 books by November and I would like to finish them before that so I can review them. They had Tex on the list, but they took it of cause not a lot of people would read it. I was the only one who already had. =(  
  
Chapter 7   
  
Screams in the night  
  
**Johnny's P.O.V.**  
  
I sat on the bed that Dally had declared mine and I looked at the picture I had hide in my pocket most of my life. It was a picture of my mother and father on there wedding day with me in a crib in between them. They both looked so happy. What really made me want to cry is what I found out about the person I called mom here wasn't my mother. She was my Aunt and my mother had died right before I turned three. My fathers soul went with her leaving him this empty pit that wanted everything destroyed.   
  
My Aunt had offered to move in with him and he accepted not thinking at the time that he might no get ride of her. She stayed with him and eventually she got him in bed with her and she had Matt finally after many years of living with my father leaving her family behind. She was the reason for his change and he was now never going to come back.   
  
I hide the picture as the door opened revealing Emma and Dally walking in. "Hey Joh.........I mean Tex. How are you buddy?" Dally asked as he came in to the room hand in hand with Dally.  
  
"Alright I guess. What have you two been up to?" I asked smiling with all my might at his moment. Dally had someone better than the person he had before and I knew that that was a good thing.   
  
"Fine I guess you could say." Emma said as the glimmer of a gem came in to my eye.  
  
"We have a question for you Johnny. I mean Tex. I mean okay just give me a few days to get the name straight okay kid. Well we meaning me and Emma here want to know what you might think of having another shot with a mom and a dad." Dally said as I immediately frowned.  
  
"But Dally you said you wouldn't give me up. What did I do? I'll get a job to help support you, please don't send me away." I sobbed as the tears came down my checks.  
  
"Texas Matthew, Dally didn't mean that he was giving you away he meant if it would be alright if he and I were your mom and dad. Yes we know that we may only be five or six years older than you, but we both love you very much and we had to ask you first. You must know that I will be living here now since Dally proposed to me a while ago when your friends were here so I will be here if you need me too." Emma explained as she pulled me into a motherly embrace and it caused me to calm down as she stroked my hair.   
  
"I would like that more than anything." I said as I started to fall asleep as Emma sang a soft song to me.   
  
"Hey, Tex listen when you are home here with us don't be afraid to cuddle with us and I know that you hate storms and I know that you weren't allowed to be with your mother and father when it stormed, but if there is a really bad storm our door is open and you can come in when you need to. Now it is way past your bed time under the covers now." Dally commanded as he and Emma tucked me in.  
  
I was about almost fully asleep when I heard pounding on the door to the apartment building. I heard Dally wake up and I watched as Emma came in to my room with a nightgown on and I went to the door and stood there me in front of her as Dally answered the door. Dally slowly opened the door and a figure jumped in slamming Dally across the room.  
  
"You Boy!" the figure screamed at me and it came toward me. I could feel Emma tighten her grip on me as she held me close to her.  
  
**Well that's all for now Please Review** 


	8. Dad please live

A/N. Hey it is me again and I am going to respond to a few questions before we start. I promise that it won't take long since people read faster than they write. Sorry I can't answer who is behind the door cause you will find out soon all of you who asked me not to point, but like DallysGirl4Life, Deadly Wisteria, and kurupt emocions.  
  
Whatever: I know Johnny Fics are the best.  
  
Awesome!!: Dally is currently hurt and unconscious by the door hitting him in the head. I know I didn't mention that in the story.  
  
Deadly Wisteria: Yes Johnny is 16. I had Dally tuck him in and stuff because Johnny never had a chance to do things like that when he was small because His Aunt doesn't care for him. His dad thinks it is his fault that his mother died and Dally realizes that and does these things for him. Once and awhile my mom does this for me, just to say I know you are older, but you will always be my baby girl and I always will take care of you. It's just a way that he says I love you.  
  
  
  
Okay, anyways now on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: same  
  
Chapter 8.   
  
Dad please live.  
  
***LAST TIME ON HAVING FAMILY**  
  
I was about almost fully asleep when I heard pounding on the door to the apartment building. I heard Dally wake up and I watched as Emma came in to my room with a nightgown on and I went to the door and stood there me in front of her as Dally answered the door. Dally slowly opened the door and a figure jumped in slamming Dally across the room.  
  
"You Boy!" the figure screamed at me and it came toward me. I could feel Emma tighten her grip on me as she held me close to her.  
  
**####**  
  
"Boy you are going to wish that you where never born. Now get over here." The man yelled as he came into full view. I couldn't help but cower into Emma who was holding on to me as tight as she could. I hid my face into her as he came closer.  
  
"Leave us alone you... you..." Emma began as my real father laughed and came closer. "Dally wake up please wake up we need your help please wake up." She pleaded as he got closer and closer. "Leave now leave my son alone. Take me instead."   
  
I noticed Dally stir and then hop up with a burst of energy and jumped on my fathers back. "You leave my family alone. You destroyed yours but you will not destroy mine." Dally said as my father knocked him out and then stabbed in the shoulder by the blade my father had taken out of his back pocket.   
  
By now almost the whole apartment building was awake and I watched as one of the ladies named Mrs. Cortellelli called 911. (not sure if that is what they had back then)  
  
My father heard the sirens in the distance and turned to leave. "I'll be back Johnny you know I always get what I want." He yelled as he moved out of the house in a frantic run.  
  
Emma and I ran over to Dally and kneeled down next to him as the EMS workers came running in and over to him. They looked at him and then loaded him into the Ambulance . Emma and I followed in her small truck. When we arrived shortly after Emma went into Dally's room and I went over to the phone and dialed the Curtis's number.  
  
  
  
"Hello" Darry said as he answered   
  
"Hey Darry it's Tex Dad's in the hospital."  
  
"Huh. Umm this is who use to be Johnny right. Who is in the hospital. Do you mean Dally right."  
  
"Yeah. I guess I could go back to be called Johnny then. Yeah Dally is my Dad now and he asked Emma to marry him so she is my mom. My real dad got out of jail came by stabbed Dally and then ran. It doesn't look to good."  
  
"The rest of the gang is here to so we are on our way over now."  
  
I hung up the phone and went into Dally's room. He wasn't looking to good like my mother had the day she died. Same reason only my father wasn't the one who stabbed her. I always thought it was my Aunt though cause she was jealous of my mother.   
  
The doctors came in every once and awhile to check on him, but they would only shake their heads and look over to Emma who was in tears. I could only look at the heart monitor that was slowly beeping and possibly getting slower each time it beeped. I couldn't help but cry when the gang came in. They had at least managed to get dressed. Emma was still in her nightgown and I was in a pair of black boxers and one of Dally's large tee shirts.   
  
All of a sudden the monitor flat lined and all I could do was jump up and run over to the bed with Emma who was crying. All I could do was yell. "Daddy please don't leave me you promised." I screamed as the doctors came running into the room and pushed us out. 


	9. A promise is a promise

A/N. Okay what do you think so far. Should Dally live or not. Haha don't kill me here people **cowers back behind little brother (like he's gunna help me)** Well on with this story. (Don't be making any assumptions here people)  
  
Chapter 9  
  
A promise is a promise  
  
**Darry's P.O.V.**  
  
We walked into the hospital and got into the room just as Dally flat lined. We were all pushed out of the room and I watched as Emma and Johnny fought there way to try and stay near Dally, but lost with out a doubt. We all were ushered into a waiting room that was far down the hall away from Dally's room. Johnny was huddled next to Emma who was comforting him with words. I watched as she finally got him to calm down and he started to fall asleep.   
  
I looked over to her as she looked up and looked me into my eyes. "I thank all of you for coming as fast as you could. My name is Emma and I am Dally fiancé I saw you in the diner earlier, but I don't think we had a proper meeting." She said as she started stroking Johnny's hair.  
  
"No problem at all. Congratulations. Now can you do us favor and tell us why Johnny is calling Dally Dad or something like that please." I asked her as she nodded her head slowly.  
  
"Well you see Dally asked me to marry him and we were both talking about Tex when we decided to ask him if he wanted to give us a chance at being him mom and dad. He said yes. We both now that we are not that much older than him, but he liked the idea. He promised that it would only be at the apartment, but he loved Dally so much, I know that he is worried and that it slip here which I don't care. At the diner though when he shows up I told him he can call me Emmy which is mom and Emma kind of mixed together." Emma said as the doctor came into the room.  
  
"Mrs. Winston. He is stable now seems he was just in a deep sleep and the monitor things were coming out. Must have yanked them when we left the room and before you got in there. He can go home tomorrow morning. Which hopefully will come fast. I don't think he like being here. Just make sure the bandage on his arm is changed every four hours. And make sure he takes the painkiller I am sending home with you. Also so no hard work for a week or so." The doctor said in a hurry as he left the room.  
  
As soon as the doctor left I saw Johnny shift and I knew Emma wanted to get up to go and see Dally. "Here let me pick him up and that way we all can head in there, unless you want to go by yourself." I offered, as Emma shook her head no.  
  
"No we all can go in. I'll have my alone time with him later, can you pick Tex up though. We both know that I can't carry him. He is too heavy for me." I nodded and picked up Johnny and realized that he was actually really light, but I knew what she meant. Being a waitress she did have muscle, but I knew that she was tired from that.  
  
I picked up Johnny and we all followed Emma into Dally's room where he was bored as ever could be looking up at the ceiling. As soon as he noticed us he smiled at all of us. "Hey, guys waz up. Oh Darry here you can put Tex here there is enough room for him to lay here with me." Dally said as he looked at Johnny with a loving fathers smile.  
  
  
  
I placed him down and then Johnny began to stir. Soon after he began to stir he opened his eyes and saw Dally looking right into them. "Hey sunshine what took you so long?" Dally joked as Johnny leaped up and hugged Dally so tight that we thought Dally was going to break.  
  
"Tex, sweetie let your father breathe now will you." Emma said as Dally hugged Johnny back.  
  
"I promised you that I wasn't going to leave you Tex, and I will hold that until the day that is truly my end, now listen to your mother and let me breathe." Dally said as Johnny loosed up on his grip and then I watched as Johnny yawned.  
  
"Hey, Dally do you want me to take Tex back to the house with us and you can pick him up in the morning when you are let out of the hospital?" I asked, as Dally shook his head no.  
  
"He can stay here if he wants but what I'm afraid of is if you guys go home and he is there waiting for you. Our Apartment is going to have cops in it until he is caught." Dally said as I had no clue what he was talking about, then he saw this so he began to explain. "Johnny's real dad some how got his ass out of jail and came after us. He got me and he said he would keep going until he got what he wanted. So I don't want you to be going anywhere with out a cop or something. I know we are greasers, but this way we don't get jumped and we don't gotta be worried that any second will be out last."  
  
I nodded my head as I noticed that Johnny was asleep again and I then looked at Pony who was asleep on Soda. "What ever you say Dally. Let me call the state though and confirm out location. Do you have an extra apartment that we can use till he is caught?" I asked as Dally shook his head yes.  
  
"Yeah Darry I do, but it isn't an apartment really. You will be staying in our part of the building, and the cops have already informed your bosses about the dilemma and have given you all the time off still with pay. If you have ta work then you can help me in the apartment. The people living in there have been given a card with there I.D. and stuff on it so we know who goes in and out. They will get to know you at dinner tomorrow. We all better get some sleep now and tone it down. Pony and Tex look so peaceful. I don't want to be the one to wake them." Dally said as we all got a feeling for the new Dally that had been brought to us, by his wife and Johnny.   
  
The nurse had brought in some coffee for all of us since we were all wide-awake. We were all talking about the new gossip at the diner and things. Pony and Johnny were asleep so we talked about some things that they did and told Emma things about Pony and Johnny so she could know for the future when all of a sudden the lights went out and it started to storm, but the thing that scared me the most was Why didn't the generators kick in like they were suppose to?  
  
A/N. Well that's all for now. Okay people. How could you all think that I was going to have Dally die? I'm not that cruel. Well to you people at least. My brother and sister might resent that, but they don't matter right now. Well until next chapter Arrivederci. 


	10. Storms, and fights and fears omy

Having FAmily   
  
Disclaimer: same as always  
  
A/N. Well I'm back for vacation, and I have a lot of Ideas from dreams for this. I also had a lot of dreams form some fanfics I read. Freaky I hate when that happens especially when the story hasn't been finished.  
  
I have a thanks going to   
  
wisk8r  
  
Scarlett  
  
MissLKid  
  
and Special thanks going to   
  
kurupt emocions  
  
DallysGirl4Life  
  
Parselmouth Princess  
  
Deadly Wisteria  
  
By the way Parselmouth Princess I got your first email and then I emailed you back and I hope that you got it if you did what do you think about the idea.   
  
On with the Story  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Storms and Fears and Fights Omy  
  
**Dallys P.o.v.**  
  
I watched as Johnny slept next to me on one side of the bed and then to Emma who was cuddled next to me. She was more at ease now that I was awake and that they had now removed some of the machines that weren't needed anymore. She was holding my hand when the lights went out and she was squeezing it to make sure that I was okay as well.  
  
Pony was asleep as well and was lying in his brother's laps when I counted the seconds waiting for the lights to come on. "What the hell?' I questioned as I looked at the others who were all darkened by the dark. (I know screwed up here) Where was the back up generators? I heard the thunder crack immediately waking up Johnny and Pony with a large lighting illumination and then another crack followed more intense than the one before. I noticed people outside the door to my room with flashlights as one came in.  
  
"Are you alright here? We aren't sure what is going on and we have to ask everyone if they are okay. We aren't sure what is going on, but this storm basically came out of nowhere. Would you be able to listen to the radio and report anything about this storm to the nurses as they go by and things? You see you all are in the best of shape here. Well what I mean is that I grew up a Grease to and that the Soc's on this floor are to Stuck up to do me the favors as I run around trying to save there Butts." A Doctor that had helped with Dally said with a pleading look in his eyes.  
  
"Sure will help." Dally piped up as he turned to Steve who was sitting next to the radio. "Can you turn it on Steve? What channel Doc?" He then asked.  
  
"Turn it to Channel 101.7 and then tell me if anything happens." The doctor said as he turned to leave the room as Steve did as the doctor said.  
  
Music played for a matter of minutes with tunes that seemed all too familiar to us. (Dah it is the radio after all) The beated music stopped suddenly as a beeping noise came on to the radio. All ears turned to the radio as some nurses stopped to put their heads into the room. Some even entered and stood among us with a slight not have the head as we noticed their presence in the room.  
  
"This is a storm warning for Tulsa, Blackbell, Hornell, Biship and surrounding counties. Violent thunderstorms have rolled into our area along with the chance of a class c tornado that is headed this way from the west. All should seek shelter and no one should be driving in this weather. Shelters are open though if it is needed. Please stay away form windows and other electronics." The voice said as it was repeated for a few more times.  
  
Two-Bit went off and found the doctor and told him what was going on just as the fire alarms went of telling us that the tornado was here. So much for an early warning. Ponyboy and Johnny where shaking violently and Emma wasn't to far behind then. We moved into the hall as hail started up outside. We could hear cracking and other tearing noises from the spot we were in. We heard the glass break above us as I covered Emma and Johnny's heads leaving me with out anything.   
  
I silently cursed to myself as I realized that I should have grabbed a blanket. I didn't see the face of the man that came near us and took Johnny from me. He threw a blanket over us and then threw a blanket over Johnny and him. The tearing continued and screaming could be heard threw out the hall. It was coming from scared Children and Adults both. When the storm passed I pulled off the blanket and looked for Johnny who had disappeared.  
  
"Guys where is Johnny?" I asked sounding panicked.   
  
"I don't know wasn't he with you two?" Steve questioned as I glared at him.  
  
"He was until someone came up to us and pulled a blanket over him and us and then they sat over there. They were there a few minutes ago." I stated as I looked at them. "I thought that it was one of you." I started to shake along with Emma who had adopted that motherly touch.   
  
"We have to find them. At least Johnny. He can't stand being alone really and he hates the dark." Emma said through tears. She looked at a nurse who was coming around.  
  
"Is everyone alright here. We now have some Doctors working on the generators, so hopefully they will be coming on soon." The nurse said as she looked at Emma. '"Darling are you alright."  
  
"No, My son is missing. He was here before the storm. My fiancé was covering both our heads when a person came up and put a blanket over our heads and we thought it was one of our friends when the took him and shared a blanket with him." Emma said as she took Emma hand.   
  
"Here come with me after I get some information from all of you." The Nurse said with a smile. "What does he look like."  
  
"Well he has a lot of bruises and things like that from his dad. He has jet-black hair and is really tan. He is about Five one and I have no clue about his weight if you need it he can't be more than 130 pounds max." Dally said as he held Emma to him again.  
  
"How old is he." The nurse then asked.  
  
"He is sixteen." Emma said noticing the look from the doctor. "We adopted him he isn't blood related calm down I would have been only a few years old or more not older than nine."  
  
"I was going to say, whoa I didn't know you could have them that young if it as blood related." The nurse said as she took Emma with her.  
  
**Johnny's P.O.V.**  
  
The man that had dragged me to safety as the storm came and went took me away and then I recognized his face, but what was weird is that he protected me and my new family without hesitation. "You Boy are going to get it so bad when we get home for doing this to me and your mother."  
  
"Doing what sitting there and letting you beat me to death practically. And what the hell do you mean by mom. I remember mom, My Aunt isn't my mother dad, and killing my half brother doesn't make it any easier for me. Look what has happened to you over the years. You have lost basically all your humanity over her. I miss the way you used to do things with me when mom was here. She loved me. And I know that you loved her a lot, or I wouldn't have been here. I loved Matthew and I tried so hard to help him for the week that he lived. When you told Auntie to go and sooth the baby and shut him up, She never did it was me. I couldn't do it by myself, and everyday after he died I felt as if I should have told somebody that I needed help to keep him alive." I spat at my dad who actually took a step back as I raged on and on.  
  
"Your right I did love you mother, but it isn't my fault that you look so much like her and I hate her for leaving me. Your Aunt taught me a lot of things about kids and I think she is right. Yes that doesn't mean that I will stop loving you and I am sorry about Matt. It was your Aunts call. She was the one that bared it for nine months anyways. Look Johnny come here I'm not going to do anything I promise." My father said as he dropped his gun to the floor.   
  
I slowly looked into the eyes I once trusted along time ago and then slowly moved forward to him.  
  
**Emma's P.O.V**  
  
I was walking through the halls with the Nurse as I heard some yelling and screaming toward the bathrooms. The nurse said that she was going to go to the station and inform the others about the missing child, so I told her I was going to go back to the bathroom.   
  
I headed in the direction of the bathroom and saw a tall man hovering over a smaller version of himself. I quickly recognized the boy as Johnny and ran forward but not enough in time.  
  
A/N. Well guys that's all for now, Hope you liking this so far 


	11. A childs Cry

Disclaimer: same (dah)  
  
Last time.  
  
**Emma's P.O.V**  
  
I was walking through the halls with the Nurse as I heard some yelling and screaming toward the bathrooms. The nurse said that she was going to go to the station and inform the others about the missing child, so I told her I was going to go back to the bathroom.   
  
I headed in the direction of the bathroom and saw a tall man hovering over a smaller version of him. I quickly recognized the boy as Johnny and ran forward but not enough in time.  
  
**Here we go people**  
  
Chapter 11  
  
A Childs Cry.  
  
**Emma's P.O.V.**   
  
I ran forward trying to reach Johnny as he fell to the ground. "Why, why.. Dad why did you do it?" Johnny cried, as he panted not being able to get enough air in his lungs.  
  
"Johnny I didn't do any thing believe me. I didn't I was only going to hug you and tell you how proud I am of you. Oh my god. I can't loose you too. I lost your mother and you are the only thing I have left." Johnny's dad said as he kneeled down to where Johnny was. "Here hold still." I watched as he took of his plaid shirt and then placed it under his son's head.   
  
I kneeled down and then looked at Johnny as he cried. The tears were streaming out of his eyes and he had the look of pain all over him. "What did you do to my son?" I screamed at him.   
  
"Mamma, look out!" Johnny exclaimed as I turned around to see alone Shadow come out of the corner. "Auntie and ... what but Papa's here.." Johnny said in confusion.   
  
"Michael nice to see you again. How was that over sea's trip. Even better how was that Jail time." A man that looked like Johnny's Father said as the rest of the gang came flooding down the hall in search of us. A few cops had come at the sound of a bang and where standing around. I hadn't noticed the halls that had been evacuated.  
  
'Tim, what have you done to my son?" Michael raged as a Doctor came over to see Johnny who was loosing blood in his shoulder fast   
  
"Oh the usual, just like what I did to your lovely wife after you left." Tim began as he grinned at Johnny. "I hate little Brats, and I wish I could of done what I did to that damn baby on him, but no never home to do that to him now is he."   
  
"No he isn't at is a shame that Dad knew what was going on, but I killed him before he could tell." Miranda said as she laughed evilly not noticing the police behind her and Tim who pulled them back and arrested them right there and then.  
  
"We are going to have to go and remove this bullet before it goes to deep in to the vain. Hurry he is already gone unconscious." A doctor said as they took Johnny away from us.   
  
**Dally's P.O.V.**  
  
We were all sitting in the waiting room. The Generators had been fixed and all the things were working again. I looked at the man across the room that was claiming Johnny as his son. "Hey you, Mike I think that is your name. What did you mean when you said son about Tex." I questioned as he looked at me as If I lost my head.  
  
"Who, my son is named Jonathan Patrick Cade. At least that was the last time I knew." He said as he moved closer to us. "How do you all know him?"  
  
"He was our friend and me and my fiancé Emma adopted him. He wanted to change his name to Texas Matthew Winston, but we still see him as Johnny." I said as he nodded.   
  
"So you wanted to know why I called him son." He stated as we all nodded. "Well it all started when I was called of to do duty in the Army. We had just moved here and we found out that Angel was going to have Johnny. Angel was Johnny's real mother who his uncle killed. Which was the one that had been taking care of Johnny most of his like. I returned for three years after Johnny was born and came back to duty t he day after this third birthday. That's when my brother came to help Angel. I heard that she dies, but I was told that it was form illness not murder, Miranda came and she said that she was going to help my brother. I had no clue what they were up to until my brother set me up across seas since he was wanted over there and I had no clue. SO I was arrested on manslaughter and I had no way of getting out. Luckily I was found innocent a few years ago. I Thank god that our Dna patterns aren't really the same even though we are twins."  
  
"Well that makes since why Johnny grabbed the few baby clothes that he did when he ran off. Were you the one that reported the abuse charges." Darry questioned as he nodded.  
  
"As soon as I got out I called because I knew what they were going to do. And even though Johnny is confused I may need your help to tell him that I am his real father. And I have to break it to him that Matt isn't really his half-brother." Mike said as we nodded.   
  
"That's why Johnny said he missed being small because he would go on picnics and he felt loved when he was small, like his parents were somebody else and I guess they were." Pony said as a red light appeared over the door and other doctors were running into the room,.  
  
A/n. Another Chapter done what do you think about this twist? 


	12. no title forgot one

Disclaimer: Applies as always  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Wake up soon my boy  
  
**Mikes P.O.V.**  
  
"I thank you for taking him into a home while I was gone. I was also hopping that you could take care of him while I'm gone again." I said as they all looked at me with a weird cock eyed look. "I have to go back to Germany soon and you see I don't think he wants to leave here. Of Course I may take him for a month or so, but not forever."   
  
"We wouldn't expect you to take care of him forever, and that month over there sounds good for him. Ya know to get to know you again. He has someone we know that will be coming back to get him. " Dally said as I nodded.   
  
"I only have a few more months left over there until I have to come back over here and work. They are going to make me work a few extra years to earn my pension. (Pension is like there retirement fund for those who don't know.) "I'll be based near here." I then implied as I walked over to the window. I really wish that a doctor would come and tell us what was going on with Johnny.  
  
I hadn't seen him since he was three and I loved him so much. I almost died in that cell that I was in. I wanted to talk to him so desperately, but no I had to wait to use that call until I was out to save him. Yet, his friends would have done that for me.   
  
I looked up at the sky that was a bright blue. It reminded me of his mother's eyes, and we would all go on family picnics together.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
We were sitting on a new blanket that was given to us by my father in law. He had given it to us for our anniversary so we could go on picnics. I was leaning against the tree and I was watching Angel as she unpacked the food and got Johnny out of his car seat.  
  
"Hun," She would say, as she would smile. "Can you hold Johnny for a minute? I have to go back to the car. I forgot his bottle in the dipper bag." She would question.  
  
"Of Course I would hold the baby. I thought you would never ask." I exclaimed as I grabbed Johnny. "You're Daddy's boy huh?" I asked him as he giggled and pulled on my hair. "And a strong one at that." I grinned at him and then placed him next to me. He would grab my finger and then try to suck on it. "Ahhh, teething are we?" I would ask as he would try and then bite my finger.  
  
I watched as Angel came back with a bottle and then she took him out of my arms. She was a protective mother and was brought up kind of differently. Where the man told the woman what top do and they wouldn't ask for anything. I had told her that she was as equal as I was and I wouldn't tell her what to do. Well okay maybe I did, but the basics. Like not to commit adultery. I watched as Johnny fed hungrily on the bottle and she looked up at me.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked. "I didn't do anything wrong with the food or anything did I?"  
  
"No I was wondering I could feed the baby?" I asked as she smiled and kissed my lips. She handed me Johnny and he stopped for a moment. He snuggled closer into my chest and then started to drink the bottle again. I smiled down at him as he finished his bottle and then started to fall asleep.   
  
**Flashback ends**  
  
The sound of a voice brought me back to the present time as Dally put his arm on my shoulder. "I'm sorry what where you saying I was kinda out of it. I was thinking about Johnny when he was little." I apologized as Dally smile.   
  
'Don't worry about it. We were just saying that we are glad that you are back and that you ain't as bad as that brother of yours no offence or anything." Dally said with a smirk on his face. "So since you are going through memories, why don't you tell us what Johnny was like when he was a baby. You know that we never really saw him till he was Five. Ain't that Right Darry, your mama told Pony to go and play with him, cause he was bored and that Johnny looked as equally bored sitting on the porch out front." Daly suggested as I nodded.   
  
"Sure why not." I said as they all gathered around me. 


	13. Family Matters

Disclaimer: Applies as always. (nothing ever changes huh)  
  
A/N. okay here 60 reviews for only 12 chapters. That's pretty dang good. Here I have a 30-chapter story with only 51 reviews, then a 7-chapter story with 18 reviews . Then the last one there is 5 chapters and only 8 reviews. I think I'll stick to this story mainly.   
  
Okay anyways thanks to all my reviewers and here we go people.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Family Matters  
  
**Pony's P.O.V.**   
  
Mike told us how Johnny used to hide under his blankets when he wanted attention. How he would try and talk. How every time he left the house he felt like he was never going to see Johnny again, and then when he returned how Johnny would grab him, since he was afraid that he would never see him again.   
  
I knew he was running out of things when the doctor came out. "Hello I'm looking for a Mike Cade." He said as I watched Mike pop up and head over to the doctor.  
  
"Hey Dally, would you come here please?" Mike asked as Dally walked over to him.  
  
"I wonder what is going on with Johnny?" I asked out loud as everybody looked at me. "He already has gone through do much. He has to be okay right?" I kept going on and on. Until I felt Darry shaking me.  
  
"He's going to be okay Pony, just hold on and let Dally and Mike find out what is going on I'm sure that they'll come out and tell us. Even Emma here is worried about her son... Well you know what I mean. We all are worried sick." Darry stated as I looked him in the eyes.  
  
I nodded to Darry as They called Emma to go back to where Dally and Mike where heading I couldn't help but be worried. Johnny was my best friend. I had a right to be worried... right?  
  
**Johnny's P.O.V.**  
  
Bright light filled my eyes as I opened them. There where People busily running around me, which, to tell you the truth, was making me panic. A voice brought me out of my thoughts as they began to talk. "... Can you here me... move your left hand up if you can." It sounded hazy yet real as I began to focus on the face that was in front of me.   
  
I raised my hand to the best of my ability as the person noticed. "Good boy, listen my name is Doctor Leon Donavon. Your Uncle shot you in the arm. Now we are working on getting the bullet out. I am going to put a mask over your face and your job is to take in some deep breaths and count backwards from 100 okay. " I did as he said as his voice trailed off into the distance again.   
  
I felt drowsy and a bright light was coming to me shortly after I closed my eyes again. "Johnny.. Johnny.." A new femine voice said as the light flashed. I saw a beautiful figure dressed in a flowing white gown. Her long hair was flying around her as if there was a wind blowing around her. She came towards me and all I could do was cry.  
  
"Mama... Mama it's really you.. Mama." Is all I could choke out as I ran over to her and hugged her. She hugged me and then pulled back.  
  
"Johnny, my son, it's not your time you must leave soon." Mama started to say as her eyes showed pain . "Look how much you have grown. Your not my mysterious little baby anymore, your my young man." I watched as tears came out of her eyes. She kissed me on the forehead." It's time to go back Johnny."  
  
  
  
"But Mama, there are so many things that I have yet to tell you." I said as I doubled over. I was having a hard time breathing and I could tell that my mother was frightened. "Mama what's going on." I exclaimed as I began to fade along with my mother.  
  
"Everything will be alright Johnny. I've seen all and know that I am always with you and always am listening." She said as a bright flash came to me once again.  
  
A/N, the end.. ( do you actually thing that I would leave you here )  
  
I opened my eyes and noticed my two fathers and mother around me. "Look he's waking up." Emma said. "Johnny can you hear me?"  
  
"Mom, Dad, Papa." Was all I could rasp out. I looked at all of them until they came into full view. "Why are you crying Mom?"  
  
"Oh, Johnny. We thought that we lost you." She cried as she moved to hug me. I hugged her and then looked at Dally who did the same. Mike, my real dad hugged me and then kissed me on my forehead like my mother had done.   
  
He stroked the bangs away from my face and looked into my eyes. "How are you feeling?" He questioned as I motioned for him to sit next to me. I looked at Dally and then to Emma who both smiled at me.  
  
"I'm feeling better. My stomach hurts and my arms feels sore as well as my shoulder." I leaned against my dada and then looked over to Dally. "You aren't mad at me cause I'm being all cuddly with Papa are you?" I asked  
  
"No why would I be? An don't even say because we adopted you. He's your real dad and a lot older than we are." Dally laughed as my dad gave him a look. "Now as your other dad , best bud, well one of them, I think that you should get some more rest and we'll go and get you some food to eat."  
  
"I agree and for your information Mr. Dallas Winston I am only 33 and I am not that old." My father said as I smiled.   
  
"Okay the both of you stop. Johnny later I have something to tell you later and I know. Mike does too. Only mine no one knows yet only me. Not even Dally. Hey don't worry its good news." Emma said as she tucked the sheets closer to me. "Now go to sleep."  
  
A/N. Okay that's it for now. Hopefully you're satisfied for now. We have been having a lot of power outages and crap. Plus those dang virus's that have been going around on the computer and I have had the flu so I wasn't really into writing. 


	14. News

Disclaimer: Same as always  
  
Chapter 14  
  
News..  
  
**Johnny's P.O.V.**  
  
I awoke a short time late and I was having weird dreams to say the least on what my dad and Emma had to say. My eyes opened and I saw Pony sitting next to me. "Hey Pony what going on. Where is everybody?" I questioned as he smiled at me.  
  
"Lunch. Emma was getting hungry. Hey here is your lunch. I kind of at the apple cause it was green and I know you think they are to sweet. Hope you don't mind." Pony said as I nodded my head no. I at what they had brought me while I shared with Pony. What did they think. I was a giant. There was so much food the both of us couldn't finish it.   
  
We were talking about .... guy things... when the gang walked in. We both blushed initiatively when Dally started to crack up with the others. I dove under the covers and Pony placed his head in his hands. Emma walked over and pulled the covers off of Johnny. "Johnny.. you have the mind of a sixteen year old. yet the attitude of a six year old." We all laughed at that.   
  
I sat up in bed and then Pony got up to let Emma sit in the chair that he was in. She smiled at me and then turned to Dally and did the same thing. "Well Johnny I said that I had some good news to tell you and I will. The others are here so I only have to say this once. Guess What? I'm pregnant. But not with just one.. There not sure how many I am going to have it's to soon to tell, but to at the least." Emma said as I gasped. I always wanted a chance to actually have a sibling.   
  
"How far are you. You don't look that big for having more than one. Well then again your figure is small so it would be hard to notice." Mike said. (I'm just going to say Mike instead of Johnny's real dad all the time)   
  
"I'll be three months next week. It's hard to tell because I am wearing baggy clothes. Now I think you had something to tell him Mike." She said as he nodded his head.   
  
"Yes I do. Johnny Dally, Emma, and I have been talking. I want you to stay with them of course since they have been more family than I have, but I would be honored it you would come spend time with me over in Europe. You can wait till summer or you can come now when you get out of here. I have to stay there for awhile until I can come back over here and work with the army in Tulsa." He said as I nodded. This was hard.  
  
"Papa. What about the house... whose going to take care of ir now that no one is in there?" I asked. It may have been hell living there but it was a place that I could call home.  
  
"Well I have been thinking. If Dally and Emma want to move in because there is more room they can, The person who runs Dally's apartment building for him can stay in the place he is in there and then you have another room to rent out. Your Aunt and Uncle won't be allowed in that house anyways it's under my name." He said as Dally nodded and said that that was a good Idea and that he was going to do that.  
  
A/N. okay I'm stuck here so I am going to stop. 


	15. Almost out of here

Disclaimer: same as always.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Almost out of here.  
  
**Johnny's P.O.V.**  
  
I was so bored by the end of the week I had named every ceiling time in my room. I had sung "A Hundred of bottles of beer on the wall" going down and up three times, I needed something to do. That's when my dad gave me this German language book. I had to learn German by the end of next week. He was going to quiz me on it. He had talked with his boss who said he couldn't bring me over with him because he had to go on another Mission.  
  
Pony had stopped by a few times and nothing really was happening outside a lot. I couldn't go to the trial, but the jury came to see me and everything that had happened to me. They were trying to give me sympathy but I didn't want it. My dad had left yesterday and to say the least Darry had to practically drag him out of here. I told him I'd write but better yet he said that he would call every time he could get a chance. Dally and Emma had come in here everyday to see me. I was so excited that they were going to move into the house and when Dad came back we were all going to live together.   
  
Dad called me the other day and I talked to this Lady who was there who was apparently a friend of my fathers. I can't begin to tell you how happy I am for my dad and how said I can be at the same time. I just wish that the three days I have left would fly by soon.   
  
**Mike's**  
  
I had to leave my son yesterday after not seeing him for so long and then seeing him for a few days. I had landed back in Germany last night and the whole group was waiting for me. We had partied, but I wasn't really into it. I had taken a picture of Johnny in the hospital. While he was awake and not so bandaged up. I even took it with his friends.   
  
At the party I took it out and the Colonial came over to me. "Who's that?" He asked.  
  
"That there in the hospital gown in my son. My brother shot him. The Blond next to the girl is his friends who have adopted him and are going to watch him while I'm here. The rest are his other friends who have taken care of him since I have been gone along with his mother." The Colonial looked at me and then nodded.  
  
"I always knew that you didn't do it... I'm sorry that we didn't win, but it's good to have you back and I'm sure that when we go back. Were going to have the best damn party that that boy and his friends have ever seen." He said as he walked off.  
  
A/N. Okay sorry about the long wait but I have school and I play for two fall ball leagues so I have a lot to do. I'll update as soon as I can. 


	16. no chapter title forgot one againsorry

Disclaimer: Like always  
  
Chapter ??  
  
Johnny's pov  
  
I'd been in the hospital for more than three weeks since I was supposed to be released. Papa wanted me to be fully healed before I left here. Right now Emma was here with me and we were waiting for Dally and the nurse to come back so we could leave. She had a slight bulge in her stomach that you really had to concentrate on to know that she was pregnant. I had a chance to talk with my papa last week, and he said that he had someone that he wanted me to meet. I have to say that I am kinda happy for my dad yet said on some ways too. Then I looked over to Emma who was in tears. "Ma what's wrong?" I asked  
  
"Nothing Just thinking about my babies. Hunny." She cried. 'Oh great' I thought, just what I needed now. Not her Hormone changing time. Where was Dally when I needed him? I gulped as she started crying and saw Dally entered. My prayers are answered I thought to my self and then took that clothes that my dad had bought me before I left and headed to the bathroom. Before I left I saw Dally go over to Emma and pull her into a hug to sooth her. Thank the Lord that he knew what to do.  
  
Quickly changing I went back out to the room where Dally was and a nurse was with a needle in hand. "Um miss what are you going to do with that?" I asked kind of scared. And to tell you the truth I was scared out of my mind.   
  
"Just giving you a tentnise shot. You are do for one." She then answered as she headed towards me. I backed up only to be grabbed. When I looked up I noticed Dally looking down at me. Before I could think the nurse jabbed the needle into my arms. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying out. As soon as she was done. I started rubbing my arm. I tried to hold back the tears but didn't know how long that that would last. Dally then looked at me.  
  
Pulling me close again he said, "Sorry buddy, we had to do that that way, but that's the only way we could to it. Your real dad told us to do that way cause he knew what your reaction was going to be." He gave me a weak hug as we headed out the door. "You ready to go?" He then asked as I shook my head yes.   
  
We walked to the car and I hopped into the back. Laying down I could hear Emma and Dally talking, thinking that I was asleep. "Ya know we are going to have to let him grow up a little more Dally. I hope our Baby will stay little for a while. I don't think I want it to grow up." Emma said as Dally chuckled.  
  
"Unfortunately Emma we don't have a choice." He said as he looked back at me. "Maybe we should take him home, but we have orders we need to follow." He then said as I thought to where we were going when we made a different turn that I thought we were going. It wasn't to the Curtis', the Apartment or even my old house. We weren't even in the city anymore.  
  
A/N. Okay sorry but I have to stop here, as it is I'm in a rush typing this. I hope to update soon and for all those who read my other stories I'm trying to update them too. I have a research paper due in one month and we just got the assignment. I may update little pieces like half a page though. 


	17. Getting Ready

A/N. Okay sorry I know that it has been a while. School somehow manages to be busy. Well then again I have mostly honor classes too, so yeah. This is the first time I have gotten to a computer over this thanksgiving break. I was thinking about getting up at twelve thirty since I was awake, but then I fell asleep before I could do anything. Then just this morning, my brother woke me up at six to tell me that zooids was on, then my sister cranked the music up down stairs waking me up. Now my mom is off to pick up my dog from the Kennel. Anyways here we go.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Party  
  
**Mike's P.O.V.**  
  
Working around the house, I rushed replacing the furniture and painting some off the room. Colonial sent me home two days ago and he was heading over here today. My girl Erin Mershemer was here with me helping. We had bee seeing each other since I had gotten out of the jail cell. She worked in the jail I was in and she was very found of me. Once I got out I asked her out, and ever since then we have been very close. She too, knew that I couldn't have done what I was accused off.  
  
I looked into the living room where Darry and his brothers had come in. "Hello guys." I greeted them as I wiped my hands on a cloth. "What are you all doing here?"  
  
"We heard noise and saw lights on over here so we thought that we would come over here and check things out. We thought that Dally and Emma was here or Johnny was back here. What are ya'll doing here?"  
  
"Colonial sent me over here. Seem the troops are coming back here today, He sent me back early so I could work on the house. I know that Dally and Emma are on their way back with Johnny now. I just have a few more things to do to before he gets here. We are finishing the bedroom currently. Everything was a real mess, so we kind have wanted it to be a little better for Johnny. Place out old things that have good memories, then get ride of some of the bad."  
  
"Do you want some help with anything." Ponyboy asked me.  
  
"If you want to help me that would be great. Ohhh I want to guys to meet someone. Hey Erin come here for a second can you." I yelled down the hall as she came out. "This is Erin. My girlfriend. Erin this is the Curtis brothers. Darryl, Sodapop, and Ponyboy."  
  
:It's very nice to meet you. Your names are very original. I like them." She said as Pony and Soda let out the breath that they were holding. "What's wrong."  
  
"We thought that you are going to be like everyone else. They always say 'are you kidding me' or something like that." Soda said as they moved to help us finish painting the room we were on.  
  
I had almost every room done. I really only had to do Johnny's room and Mine. I had replaced most of the furniture in the living room, when Colonial walked in. I immediately saluted.  
  
"At ease Mike. You're off and I am going to change out of this uniform in a minute. Well I see you have done a lot of work in here. Now where is that boy you have been talking about? Oh there he is. My he doesn't look like either of you." Colonial said as he walked over to Pony. I noticed Darry hide a smirk, but that didn't stop Soda from bursting out with laughter. " What is so funny?"  
  
"That isn't Johnny. That is a friend of the family. This here is Ponyboy Curtis, and over there are his older brothers Darryl and Sodapop. Well I have to be getting back to work. I still have a short time before Dally and Emma will have Johnny back here." I said as I headed to the kitchen. Erin had finished the bedroom and was now pulling in the furniture.  
  
Colonial and the others then joined me in the kitchen, where I was working on Johnny's favorite meal. Well at least I hoped it was. When his mother was still alive she wrote me and said that he had this thing for Pork fried rice. A friend of mine was Chinese and he had taught me all the tricks on how to make it. I ordered pizza and wings too, so we would have something else to eat.  
  
"Hey Darry, since you can drive, do you think that you can do me a favor?" I asked as Darry nodded his head yes. " Can you run to the market and get me some chips. I don't care what kind they are. If Johnny has a favorite other then those cheesies get them for me Then get what ever you guys will drink. Here is the money." I handed him a twenty as he asked Soda to come with him.  
  
"Don't forget the Miller." Colonial yelled as Darry nodded his head.  
  
(Hold on I have to go and help my mother put up the fake Christmas tree. Which may take a while. .. 2 hours.. I'm back, Yeah that took me a while. First she isn't happy with the furniture set up and then the damn tree wasn't straight. I'm not helping decorate it because she won't listen to me. About nine years ago I made a glass ornament and she wants to hang it, but it is too delicate to me to hang it so I can't watch it. Anyways, back to the story)  
  
**Pony's P.O.V.**  
  
I watched Darry as he drove off with Soda. I then headed back to the kitchen where Mike was preparing a veggie tray. "Hey Pony. I have one question. Why does Johnny limp on sometimes and look stiff legged. If you know what he did may I please know." He asked as I gulped.  
  
"Well it's a long story. You see a few months after my mom and dad died in auto wreckage, a guy who had rings jumped him. Well then one night we went to the movies and Daly was with us. He tried to pick up this one broad and her friend. We got Dally to leave and the two broads had us sit with them. Two-Bit, one of friends showed up and we were walking home with Cherry and Marsha, the two broads. Their boy friends showed up and the girls went with them. That night we both went to the empty lot and we talked and fell asleep. I woke up late and went home. Darry slapped me I ran out and then we both ran away. We actually went to the park where the girl's boyfriends showed up and tried to jump the both of us. They tried to drown me and Johnny stabbed on of them. When I woke up we ran to get Dally. He sent us to Jay Mountain where we stayed for a week. Then when he took us to DQ. The church was on fire. We got back there, heard that kids were in there. Went in and saved some. I got out and the coat that Dally gave me saved me, but some of t he burning wood fell in the middle of Johnny's back. They got him and he wasn't too good. They said that if he lived through what he did. He was going to be paralyzed. He was so determined that he finally learned how to walk again. From there he just lips once and a while, especially if it is raining out, or it is really cold." I said with out stopping.  
  
Mike sat there in awe at what I was telling him. 


	18. A New Feeling

Disclaimer: Applies as always  
  
A.N. Okay here people in Gym we have to do this goal thing and I have decided that I am going to try and get 100 review before the end of the two week which is the 14th of December, so please help me get a good grade and review.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
A New Feeling  
  
**Johnny's**  
  
"Wake up Johnny, Wake up." A voice called to me as I stirred in the back seat. I blinked a few times and looked around. As soon as I got some of my few back I started to rub my eyes. Looking around I saw things that were so familiar to me, yet not because I hadn't been down the roads in such a long time. We were headed towards the house that I lived in before I went to Daly.  
  
"I thought that we were going home." I said as Emma turned around and smiled at me.  
  
"We are going home silly. 'Member what your dad said to us before he went back over to Europe." She said in a soft voice as I remembered. I nodded to her so that she would know that I understood her. "Well here we are." She then replied as Dally pulled into the driveway. (Dally and Emma know that Johnny's dad is back, and he was the one that put in the driveway)  
  
I hopped out of the car and waited at the door for Dally and Emma, since they had the key to get in. As soon as Dally opened the door, he and Emma moved aside and I headed in. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I was about to turn the light on when all of a sudden I was scared by a bunch of people shouting 'surprise'.  
  
I popped up and looked around, where sure enough there was the gang, my father, and some of the people he must work with. I knew that I was breathing hard since they had scared me. I have gotten better at night hyperventilating like I use to. My father smiled at me and I walked over to him and gave him a long hug. "Papa, what are you doing home now?" I asked as He looked down to me.  
  
"Well our job is over in Europe and I was sent home. Along with most of my other commrads." He said as I looked at all of them. One of them who was definitely the oldest on in the house, walked over to us as the others began talking to each other.  
  
"Mike is this the boy?" He asked as my father nodded. "Well he sure does look like you. My name is Colonial. It's a pleasure to meet you face to face finally." He then said to me as I nodded to him.  
  
"Same to you." I said shaking as I lifted my hand to shake his.  
  
"Why are you shacking?" I was asked as I looked to a girl who was next to my father.  
  
"Oh I.. I was scared when I was little and I am a little jumpy when I'm surprised, that's all. I'm actually not as bad as I was last year. It was real bad last year. " I explained as I sat back down. I didn't notice Darry leave the room and come out with a cake in hand until every one was singing to me.  
  
"Happy Belated Birthday Son." Dally and Papa said at the same time. I blew out the candles and then Darry worked on serving the cake. A lot of people who worked with my Papa came up to me and asked things, like if I was going to follow my Papa and go into the military. I couldn't really answer that question, since I didn't even know what branch he was in.  
  
After a while everyone left except the gang, Papa and this girl that I had no clue who she was. Pony and the others went into the living room as Papa, me and the girl went into the kitchen.  
  
"Johnny, I would like you to meet Erin. She is the girl I had you talk to and.. She is the girl I have been seeing." Dad said as I looked at her. I knew that my dad was nervous at how I would react.  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you Johnny." She said as I noticed the ring on her hand.  
  
"You too, and dad you can stop hiding thing. I know that you aren't trying to replace mom. I'm happy for you." I said confusing. Him. ":Just don't hide things anymore."  
  
We were about to go on with the conversation as we heard a shot, shattering glass, and a scream.  
  
A/N. Sorry that this is so short but I also have a S.S. Research paper to do. Plus my brother and sister have the flu and I have to watch them. Since this is around Christmas I know that school is going to be busy, but since this is for Gym Goal. I'll be updating faster. SO you review, and I will update. If not I'll find something else to do a goal on. 


	19. A New Beginning

Having Family  
  
A/N. Sorry for the delay, but I went over to Italy for Christmas and when I am over there I don't like speaking or writing English over there since I am talking fluent Italian. So I am back and am going to write as much as I can this week since I have Midterms this week. And I am usually done before the eighty minutes, which means I can read and write. I am getting ready for softball season at the school, which means more busyness. I hate that not having time on your hands. As it is I have to print out the stories I want to read in four columns in four-size font because I never have a lot of time on the Internet. By the way thanks for all the reviews, I was really close to my goal only 6 more to go I think till I get 100.  
  
Antique Orange- I know what you mean by snow. I moved to P.A. from New York and I would hate it because I would get lake effect snow near Corning- Elmira. I hated it. Here near Pitt, snow ain't that bad.  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
A New Beginning  
  
**Johnny's**  
  
We ran into the room where Emma was on the floor covered in blood. Before we could react there was another shot and Dally was hit. I watched in horror as the people around me dropped to the floor in blood and there was nothing I could do to stop it. The door opened and in came Tim and Miranda pointing a gun at my father's head. A final shot rang out as I pushed past my father and..  
  
The End... ... .. .. ... ... ...  
  
(I ain't that mean.)  
  
**Mike's**  
  
I was in the Living room talking to Darry about Johnny, and I never knew that there were so many new things I would have to get used to about him. Pony was out cold on the couch and Soda was leaning against the couch half asleep. The others had gone home a while ago along with Emma and Dally, who decided that they were going to stay in their apartment.  
  
"Soda you can go sleep in the guest room you know." I started as he looked up to me with half opened eyes. "I know that you only live a few houses down, but it's late in the morning and dark, " I turned to Darry who nodded to me. I helped him get Pony into the guest room and watched as Soda lies down on the bed. He was out in less then ten seconds.  
  
I then showed Darry to the other guest room and then walked to mine, but not before stopping in front of Johnny's room. I was worried about him. He had passed out when he heard on of my clients screamed. Someone had dropped a piece of glass when she screamed. Two-Bit had scared her. Between the shock of that and his condition I thought that what he did was suspected.  
  
I was about half was dressed when I heard a scream come from Johnny's room. I tore open my door and ran as fast as I could to his door. Throwing it open I saw Johnny on the floor and his hand held his head where there was a slight gash. I flicked on the light and ran over to him. He was crying and trembling. Darry and the others ran in as I sat next to him.  
  
"Johnny what happened?" I asked him as I removed his hand. "Erin can you please go and get me the first aid kit?" I asked her as she left the room.  
  
"Dad is that you, but he shot me and was aiming for you. " He cried threw tears.  
  
"Who shot you?" I asked as I rubbed his back.  
  
"Tim and Miranda, they were shooting everyone. Everyone was down in Blood. He got Emma and Dally." He then said as he took in a deep breath. Erin walked in with the kit as I looked into my eyes and nodded. She headed to the door and got the others to go back to bed as she shut the door behind her.  
  
"It's alright now Tex. I am here and no one is going to hurt you again. I should have never left you here; I should have brought your mother and you with me. " I said as I looked at him. He was still whimpering slightly, but stopped as he looked up to me.  
  
"You just called me Tex." He said "I don't want to be called that anymore, I want to stay here with you, but I don't want to hurt Dally and Emma." He told me as I fixed the gash on his head.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Dally and I talked after I brought you back here when you passed out. Dally admits that he is young to take care of another teen and since I am back I am taking over the responsibility and Colonial is taking care of the legal issue. But Dally is still a guardian to you mister. Now what in god's name did you hit your head on?" I said as I looked at his bed and noticed the sharp edge. "There's the problem I said as I looked at it. Well looks like you'll be getting a new bed." I helped him up and then we headed to my room. Erin was asleep on the bed and Johnny looked at me. I had forgotten that we hadn't gotten to talk about the legal matters yet. "Johnny I.."  
  
"Dad I'll sleep on the couch, and stop worrying about it. I know that you aren't trying to replace mom and mom would have wanted us to move on." He said as he was about to head out the door.  
  
"Johnny there is room still here it's a king size mattress." Erin said in a whisper. "I am not sleeping my eyes are closed and I may be like Emma at the moment, but I am not as big" She said as I looked at Erin who was sitting up and smiling.  
  
"Can I call you mom since I know that you guys are going to get married." Johnny said with watery eyes.  
  
"Of course Johnny, now come on you two and let's get some sleep it's two in the morning. " She said as we both agreed with her.  
  
(A few years later)  
  
Johnny had gone of to college and was becoming a solider in one of the military Academy's along with Pony who had gotten a free ride when colonial learned of the boy's situation. They both seemed to like it there.  
  
Dally had gotten a better Job than the one at t he DX and he still lived in the apartments with Emma and their three year old quadruplets named Missy, Mitch, Mandy, and Matt.  
  
Darry and met a girl named April and they were currently on a honeymoon in the tropics. And both were thinking about having children as soon as possible.  
  
Erin had given birth to a healthy baby boy two and a half years ago, in which we named Jason and Erin is due in a few months with a baby girl in which we intend to name Angel, after my first true love and Johnny's mother.  
  
Soda had gotten a better job working under me along with Steve. Both have finally found a better thing to do with their lives, and both are dating a twin and have been together for the past year. Soda and Steve are both I know are getting ready to propose.  
  
Tim and Miranda were sentenced to a hard detention center and were soon put to death by the government.  
  
And this friends, is the end of a wonderful return, and a new beginning. .  
  
A/N. that's it folks (review) 


End file.
